Magical Nightmare
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: A time frame before Madoka. Almost all characters are OC and there are a few surprises in store as I uncover what happens when Kyubey has MALES doing some work. Enjoy :P rated K  and is boarderline T


Magical Nightmare

Ch. 1 "Pit Bull"?

Shizriu sat at his desk at school. He was thoroughly bored with the lesson and just wished that it would end and that they would move onto another topic.

He yawned, he was tired and was about to fall asleep. The teacher took notice and came up to his desk, much less to Shizriu's attention.

She slammed a book on his desk, which made him jump and almost fall out of his seat. "Well Mr. Kanto, if you want to fall asleep, I suggest you do it during lunch or after school."

He glared at her as he climbed back into his seat. The lesson continued on and soon it was lunch time.

Shizriu opened his locker to find his bagged lunch when the little Incubator, which he simply called Kyubey, ran up to him.

"I know this is a bad time, but there's some Magical Girls in trouble nearby." Shizriu sighed. "Now, of all times?" Kyubey nodded at him and he decided he had no choice.

He rushed as fast as he could to the nurse's office, and worked up a fever. The nurse shook her head with surprise.

"This is the third time this week, Shizriu. You really should just stay home or even consider homeschooling if you are so sickly."

Shizriu rolled his eyes as he took his off-campus pass with him to leave the High School. He followed Kyubey to the barrier.

Shizriu pulled out his necklace, which took the form of an egg shaped object, the metal was colored black while the gem inside was red.

He held it up to the barrier, which opened, allowing him and Kyubey entrance. Shizriu calmly strode through the Witch's maze.

It seemed the little minions this Witch had had been destroyed by the Magical Girls that were already inside.

He finally reached the middle and saw a heavily bleeding girl laying no more than five feet from another who was trying her hardest to fight the Witch, which looked like a spider with a human torso, faceless and cold.

He grabbed the Magical Girl that was on the ground and got her to a safe location where she couldn't get hurt.

He then went to the one that was fighting the Witch and he used a little magic to have her pass out, the last thing she saw was his face as she fell into his arms.

Five minutes later Shizriu was waiting for the girl to wake. He had already killed the Witch and tended to her friends wounds.

He sighed and looked up to the sky. The girl woke up and was startled when she saw him. "Who are you? And what happened to the Witch? Is Tara ok?"

Shizriu pointed to the girl's friend, who was covered in bandages. "She's just fine. You are too, now. The Witch is dead. Oh and here's your grief seed."

He said handing the small black orb which, to Shizriu at least, resembled a top. The girl looked stunned. "You… You can fight Witches?" She asked incredulously.

Shizriu simply nodded. "Who are you or what are you?" The girl asked. "How bout who are you? I answered a lot of your questions already…" Shizriu said calmly.

The girl bit her lip and said, "My name is Sara, my friend over there is Tara." Shizriu nodded and said, "My name is Shizriu, and if you really want to know anything about me, I guess you'll have to come hunting with me."

Sara glared at Shizriu. She looked over him and noticed he looked like a handsome High School boy and nothing else.

Shizriu had black scraggy hair which reached his shoulders, brown eyes which seemed almost black. He was also looking over Sara.

She had long brown hair, which went to her waist and green eyes. Her friend was a blonde with blue eyes. Shizriu sighed and took his time getting up from where he was sitting.

Kyubey darted over to him and climbed up him to sit on his shoulder. Shizriu then started to walk away. Sara shouted out "Wait!"

He stopped and turned wondering what she wanted to say.

"Thank you for helping us out. And we would like to accompany you hunting, just to see how you fight Witches. Shizriu felt a half smile develop.

"Alright, meet me here at sundown." He then walked away. Sara helped Tara up off the ground. Both watched Shizriu as he walked away, so calmly and collectively.

Shizriu arrived at his apartment, which he shared with his girlfriend, who greeted him as he came into the door.

"I didn't expect you to just leave school. More Magical Girls get into trouble? Or was it another one of those really strong Witches?" Karin asked him. "Oh and hi Kyubey" She added.

"Two Magical Girls who were in way over their heads." Shizriu said. Karin nodded and asked, "Are both of us going hunting tonight or are you going alone?"

"I'm going to show the two Magical Girls how it's done. Their obviously newer. Since I've never seen them in this territory before." Shizriu replied. "But you can come too if you'd like."

Karin giggled with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement. Karin brewed some tea as Shizriu stared out into the city, from their window.

He was lost in thought. Just mere weeks ago he was in a hospital bed, but thanks to Kyubey, he was up and about. Karin gave Shizriu a cup of tea and he drank it slowly, waiting for the sun to finally fade behind the curvature of the earth.

At sunset he returned to the place he left the girls at, accompanied by Karin. Both of them were there and were surprised by Karin's presence.

"This is my girlfriend and roommate, Karin. Karin, this is Sara and Tara." Shizriu said as he felt it was his duty to introduce everyone.

With introductions out of the way he pulled out his necklace, which turned into his Soul Gem. Sara took notice of the different colored metal and inquired about it.

Kyubey answered her question, "Males have a darker… aura, which results in a different color rather than the gold that girls have."

This made Sara delve further, "There are Males? But I thought that only girls can be Magical Girls." Shizriu stopped in his tracks

"… We have a different name, but a lot of us like being referred to as 'Dogs'. And more so as different breeds of dogs. I am a pit bull." Shizriu didn't like that he had to explain all of this, but he knew Kyubey wasn't going to.

Suddenly he picked up on a Witch and led the group to the barrier. Shizriu granted them entrance with his Soul Gem. It was a strangely bright maze.

Full of bright colors, which also seemed to clash. Shizriu decided it was time to transform, and so he did.

Though instead of being clad some elaborate uniform, he was in silver armor, which was strange to Sara and Tara, who gaped at the sight of Shizriu's transformation.

He had a giant sword, taller than him, which was his magical weapon. He carried it in only one hand, much to the girls' surprise.

Karin chuckled at their reactions. Shizriu made short work of some of the minions that took notice to his transformation.

They made their way through the maze and as they did, Sara and Tara were more and more amazed by Shizriu's display of swordsmanship and the lack of magic.

They were finally in the center of the maze, where they found the Witch. She was even stranger than any Witch Shizriu had already seen.

She a unicorn head which was attached to a bush of flowers, with six human legs which were keeping the whole hideous thing upright.

Shizriu charged in and cut off one of the legs. The Witch screamed out in pain and shot a rainbow beam from the unicorn horn on its head.

Shizriu couldn't dodge it in time and was put flat on his ass. It took him a few seconds to get up, but the Witch was already right in front of him.

She head but Shizriu and sent him flying into a wall. He got out and charged again, this time taking two more of the legs and sending the Witch tumbling to the ground.

Shizriu turned around and took aim. He threw his sword, which struck the Witch right between the eyes, right under the horn and he leapt with amazing agility for the armor he was in, grabbing the handle of the sword and bringing the Witch down with him, plunging the sword further into its head.

The Witch was finished. She screamed one final shriek and turned into a grief seed. Shizriu bent down and picked it up, putting it in his pocket. He then turned to Sara and Tara, "So… Satisfied?"


End file.
